A Twist of Fate
by theNicolette
Summary: Hadrian Black, the mysterious son of Bellatrix Black, or is he? The story of a boy whose life isn't quite what it seems. AU. Multi-pairings later on
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own the world of Harry Potter. That is owned by the fabulous J.K. Rowling.

Bellatrix Black sat in her bed in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The fourth floor which housed wizards and witches with Spell Damage was eerily quiet on this peaceful July morning. It was July 31st to be exact in the year 1980. Bellatrix was being housed her after the Dark Lord used the cruciatus curse on her until she could no longer deal with the pain. Her sister, Narcissa Malfoy, took her to the hospital worried about her health. In her bed, she thought about her life. How her fiancé, Rodolphus Lestrange, was killed by Aurors in a battle at Hogsmeade. How with the Cruciatus curse on her so many times she lost the child, Hadrian that she was carrying. Now she was floating high on Pepper-up potion. She couldn't sleep. She didn't dare call the nurses, so she decided to walk around St. Mungo's.

Lily and James Potter were lying in their room at St. Mungo's. Lily had just given birth to a half a stone* baby boy named Harry James Potter. As they slept in utter bliss next to one another, Harry Potter was lying in the nursery when a dark headed woman came into the nursery took one look at the boy and grabbed him. "Hadrian….my baby."

Narcissa Malfoy was slowly rocking her almost three month old son in her arms. How she ached for her poor sister. She had lost her first and with the spell damage only child. Bella was so excited to be a mother. Hadrian's nursery was just down the hall from the room Narcissa sat in at this moment. She was just about done nursing little Draco when the sound of Apparition from Hadrian's room. Narcissa quickly covered her bosom and laid Draco gently in his crib. When she arrived in the room, she saw her sister with a young baby to her bosom.

"Isn't he perfect, Cissy? My own perfect little Hadrian is home with me. "

Narcissa knew she couldn't take the babe from her sister by force, so she decided to do the next best thing.

"Bella you need rest. Did you just birth the babe? You need to go to sleep. I am handling Draco right now. I am sure I can take care of Hadrian too."

"Oh yes Cissy. I am so exhausted."

Bella handed young Hadrian to her sister and went to her room adjacent to the room that occupied Hadrian's nursery. Narcissa sighed to herself. Her sister was never the most stable person. She rocked the babe in her arms and smiled. Whoever were this child's parents were probably missing him, but Cissy couldn't have the child taken away from poor Bella. With a few wand movements, the young boy began to resemble Bella and Rodolphus.

In St. Mungo's hospital, the panic alarmed sounded. Bella Black and Harry Potter were missing. The head healer went into the room where the sleeping Potters were none the wiser of the tragedy that just occurred.

A/N: A stone is a measurement weight they use in the U.K. it is equal to 14 lbs, so Harry was born at 7 lbs.

I will hopefully be posting once or twice a week maybe more if the inspiration strikes! Enjoy!


	2. Bella's Sacrifice

Disclaimer I do not own HP.

Chapter 1

"Move aside Bella dear. Let your Lord do what he needs to do," screamed the Dark Lord at his faithful servant.

Bellatrix Black held her son Hadrian in her arms. The damn prophecy had her Lord raving like a lunatic. Her son was not the boy of prophecy. It had to be that Neville Longbottom since the Potter boy was missing since his birth.

"You will not harm him, My Lord. He is all that I have left."

The Dark Lord grinned at this thought.

"Are you willing to die for him, Bella?" Lord Voldemort asked with a sinister smile gracing his face.

"Crucio."

Bella fell to her knees still holding her precious son in her arms. Hadrian was almost a year old until that bloody rat, Snape told the Dark Lord of that prophecy.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will fall to the power he knows not. With hair as dark as ebony, and a soul as pure as a babe. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, born as the seventh month dies…_

That prophecy could be any baby born at the end of July. It didn't have to be her child. Hadrian was blessed with his mother's hair and his father's blue eyes. He was her baby and the Dark Lord would never have him. "NO!" Bella screamed as she began throwing curses at her Lord.

"Avada Kedavra" shouted the Dark Lord as Bella fell to the ground.

The Dark Lord approached the crying baby.

"Avada Kedavra" he whispered as the green light hit the forehead of the baby and rebound off of his forehead and burned the Dark Lord to dust.

Narcissa awoke to the cries from Hadrian's nursery. That child cried more than her Draco did that's for certain. Groggily, she got up and walked to Bellatrix's room. When she arrived, she saw no sign of her sister.

_She must be on a mission for the Dark Lord probably about the child of prophecy._

Narcissa went to the door on the other end of the room and entered Hadrian's nursery. The boy was on the floor next to the body of his dead mother and was surrounded by black dust.

"Bella!" Narcissa cried out.

Narcissa fell to the floor crying next to her beloved sister. Hadrian sat there crying his eyes out as she grabbed a hold of the young boy and rocked him.

"Shh Hadrian. Aunt Cissy is here…Shhh," she whispered in the babe's ear.

The thoughts swelled inside her head as she wondered what occurred. Grabbing her wand, Narcissa pulled the memories from the head of her nephew and put the memory in a vial. Hoisting the babe to her hip, Narcissa exited the room and sealed it off with a privacy ward and locked it with the most advanced locking charms she could conjure. The door to Draco's nursery was slightly skewed as the woman bounded into it. She laid Hadrian next to his cousin and went off to Lucius' office to view the memory.

The pensieve glowed an eerie glow as Narcissa dropped the memory into the swirling pool. Narcissa landed inside Hadrian's nursery where the Dark Lord and Bella were arguing.

_Strange Bella never argues with the Dark Lord. She is his favorite._

"You will not harm him, My Lord. He is all that I have left."

Narcissa had never been prouder of her sister in that moment. She knew the reason why her sister was dead. She defied the Dark Lord to save her child.

_He isn't exactly her child…_

She knew that was the truth, but as broken as Bella's mind was Bella never knew that young Hadrian was not her son. The killing curse struck Bella which shook Narcissa out of her musings.

_What happened to the Dark Lord?_

The Dark Lord approached the child and threw a killing curse at him which rebounded back and the Dark Lord turned to dust. As Narcissa jumped out of the pensieve, her whole body began to shake. Hadrian was the boy of prophecy. No, no she could not allow this to be known. She had to come up with a plan.

_Quick Cissy think what would a Slytherin do?_ The floor creaked as she walked in circles around the room. _That is it. Hadrian will never be found out. I will blame that Pettigrew fellow that was spying on the Order for the Dark Lord, but who will be the babe that defeated them? Hadrian is Harry Potter, so I could say Harry died defeating the Dark Lord. That Pettigrew stole the boy from St. Mungo's after visiting the Potters and took him because the Dark Lord wanted to see his loyalty._

A grin appeared on Narcissa's face as she went down the hall to clean up Hadrian's nursery.

The next morning Narcissa awoke to find her husband in the sitting room with a few Death Eaters including Pettigrew.

"Lucius my husband could you send your lackey up here to help me with the children. Bella has not returned from her mission from the Dark Lord, and I need some help with them."

"Why not ask the house elves, Cissy? What else are they good for?" Lucius replied.

Narcissa knew there would be a sneer upon his face. He was always cruel to the help in the manor.

"They are doing other chores for me, husband. Please I need help now. I need to change both the boys' nappies, and I only have two hands"

"Pettigrew you heard my wife get up there!"

Narcissa beamed a perfect smile as she heard the oafish man fumble up the stairs. When he entered the room, Narcissa blasted him with a memory charm detailing exactly what she set up last night. The Shrieking Shack near Hogsmeade was the perfect place to stage the downfall of the Dark Lord. She changed his memory, so that he brought young Harry to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was the one who used the Killing curse which ended both his and poor young Harry's life. Bella in rage of what occurred began casting curses at Pettigrew, but he ended up casting the killing curse at her leaving her dead on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. She also made sure Pettigrew "saw" that the Dark Lord and Harry Potter were turned to dust. Narcissa smiled at Peter as she handed him Hadrian and got him to change his nappy. As soon as the deed was done, he walked back downstairs as Narcissa changed the boys into some jumpers and put them on each of her hips.

The stairs creaked as she walked slowly down each step. She was dressed elegantly like an pure blood woman would as she went to the sitting room with her husband.

"Husband, my sister is not home. Do you know where the Dark Lord sent her last night?"

"Yes yes dear. She was to survey Hogsmeade for the potential to attack."

"Well Husband I will visit there with the boys. Young Hadrian is missing his mother, and I am missing my sister."

"Very well darling," Lucius said nonchalantly as he continued to chat with his men.

Narcissa apparated with the boys on each of her hip. It was a normal enough occurrence that the boys didn't seem to mind. Narcissa entered the Three Broomsticks and sat at a booth near the back. She asked around about her sister which none of the patrons seemed to know what was going on except one person remembered some strange sounds coming from the Shrieking Shack which made a graceful smile play on Narcissa's face as she went to "check it out". In actuality, Narcissa was biding her time until she went to the Ministry with information. Her cousin, Sirius Black, is a member of the Auror Office in the Ministry, and her plan was coming to fruition.

An hour later after spending sometime at the Shack, she went back to the pub and flooed to the Ministry. Gracefully she walked with both boys to the secretary on the main floor. The secretary was a plump woman dressed all in pink. She looked like a toad to be honest, but a pure blood witch always acts like a lady.

"Excuse me Madam. I am looking for Mr. Black's office. He is in the Auror Office." "

It is on the 4 floor."

Narcissa gave her a polite smile as she headed to the elevator. The ride was short and steady. As Narcissa entered the Aurors' Office, she got many evil glares from some of the members of the Force. Not that she blamed them really. Her husband was under investigation as an apparent Death Eater, and he was in fact a Death Eater. Holding her head high, she walked around the office until she found Sirius' office door. She knocked softly on the door until she heard a gruff voice from within saying Come in. As she entered the room, Sirius' eyes went from a playful brown to a deep dark black.

"Mrs. Malfoy, however did I earn the pleasure of seeing you today?" he said gritting his teeth as he barely managed a smile.

"Cousin, as I am sure you know my Husband is suspected to be a Death Eater, yes?"

A nod slowly graced Sirius' face as he made a go on motion.

"My sister Bella went missing last night while at Hogsmeade. I went today to ask if anyone saw her last night. No one seemed to know anything, but there was a person who told me they heard strange noises from the Shack near Hogsmeade. You know the one that is supposedly haunted?"

He nodded again.

"Well when I arrived at the scene…I saw Bella's body there motionless. She was dead and a bunch of dust some black and some white. I also found some rat droppings near Bella's body. I do hope the mice didn't get her."

"Anything else, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Well since my sister is dead I thought I might be kind to my family, cousin. Your Order thinks it has a spy doesn't it yes?"

Sirius looked away from her.

"I am guessing that is a yes. You hung out with Peter Pettigrew at Hogwarts yes? You were both in Gryffindor?"

He nodded again looking suspicious at her.

"Your little friend is also a Death Eater."

With that information, Narcissa got up and walked out of the Auror's office with two happy babies on her hip.


	3. Interogation of a Traitor

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Sirius Black watched as Aurors took Peter away from his small, dingy cottage. Despite Narcissa being a Slytherin, she still might be telling the truth, and honestly he couldn't risk his job because he didn't follow through with the tip he received.

"Padfoot, my friend, you know I am not a Death Eater. I am your friend."

Fighting the urge to help his friend, Sirius walked away while his coworkers dragged his friend away. He managed to switch the regular magical cuffs with ones that prevented transformation into an animagi. Sighing into his hands, he grabbed the portkey from his pocket and landed into the interrogation room that sat Peter Pettigrew.

The Minister approved of using Veritaserum on the suspect because war is considered dark times. Three drops landed on Pettigrew's tongue as his eyes began to change from anger to total compliance.

"Your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"What year were you born?"

"1960"

"Are you in league with the Dark Lord?"

"Yes"

Sirius' world came crashing down. His friend was a spy and a death eater. What did he do to Harry? What did this bastard do to Harry?

"Did you receive the Dark Mark?"

"Yes"

"Where were you on July 30th, 1980?"

"I was at the hospital visiting James and Lily. Lily had just given birth to Harry. The Dark Lord sent me there to retrieve the baby as an act of allegiance to him."

"Where did you take Harry?"

"I took him to a small house in Hogsmeade. He has a wet nurse who I used the Imperius curse to manipulate. She was a muggle."

"What happened to her?"

"I killed her when she was done being useful."

"What happened to Harry James Potter?"

"The Dark Lord thought he was the boy of prophecy. He told me to take him to the Shrieking Shack, and he would dispose of him."

"What happened then?"

"The Dark Lord sent a killing curse at Harry. It killed Harry which made him explode into white dust, but it also bounced back and hit the Dark Lord, and he exploded into black dust."

"Anything else happen?"

"Bellatrix Black was there she began sending no lethal curses at me. I think she was in love with the Dark Lord. I ended up throwing the killing curse at her. She died and I ran away by transforming into my rat animagi."

"So you are an unregistered animagi?"

"Yes"

"Guards take this scum away from me." Sirius said.

"By the way, I put the anti-animagus cuffs on him when we got here."

Peter was hauled away to a prison cell in the Ministry while Sirius slumped down on the wall. The rest of the Aurors left him as he began sobbing into his hands.

_How will I tell Lily and James that their son ended the war, but at the cost of his own life?_

Sirius sat in the room for two hours undisturbed until Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into the room.

"Sirius, my friend, do you want me to tell Lily and James or do you want to do it?"

"I owe it to my godson."

Kingsley nodded to him as Sirius staggered up and headed towards his office to floo to the Potter's House in Godric's Hollow.

"Potter Cottage!"

Walking gracefully out of the fireplace, Sirius saw Lily give him a big grin.

"Would you like some coffee, Siri? Peter was supposed to be over today at 10 and never showed. It is already 1. I wonder what that boy is up to." Lily said in a peaceful voice.

Too be honest, Sirius couldn't believe how happy Lily looked as she poured a cup of coffee for Sirius.

"Oh Siri. I am glad you are here. James went to the store to buy me some chocolates. I have been craving them fiercely!"

He gulped his coffee.

"Yeah Lils…when will he be back?"

The door made a large banging sound as James Potter walked through the front door. His black hair was especially messy today, and his rounded glasses made his blue eyes twinkle in a way Sirius had only seen in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Oh Padfoot. You here to steal my gorgeous wife away from me?"

"Nah Prongs. I just have some news I am here to give you."

Lily began bouncing up and down.

"James James James. Can I please tell him our news?"

"Alright Lils just because I love you."

James pulled the petite Lily in for a kiss as he motioned her to sit.

"Well Siri…I am pregnant. 10 weeks to be exact. We found out today. When we find our Harry again, we will have two babies!"

Hearing Harry's name struck a cord into Sirius as he began to sob like no grown man should.

"Sirius what's wrong?"

"Oh Prongs and Lils…..we had some development today in the case of your son. We found out who kidnapped him."

Lily began beaming with delight.

"Did you find Harry? Is the kidnapper in custody?"

Sirius hesitated for a moment.

"Prongs you better sit down."

James looked at Sirius with a tear forming in his eye. Despite Lily thinking the best of the situation, James always was a bit of a pessimist.

"The man who kidnapped your son was Peter Pettigrew. He took him because he wanted to be favored by Voldemort. Voldemort somehow found out about the prophecy, and told Peter to bring him Harry because Voldemort that Harry was the boy in question. He ended up killing Harry."

Lily began sobbing into the chest of her husband as James motioned for Sirius to go on if there was more to the story.

"Harry will be forever known as a hero though, Lily. When Harry died, so did Voldemort. He killed the most powerful dark wizard."

Lily sobbed even more because this did not soothe her in the least. She would only have one baby now…not two like she is supposed to.

"Can we retrieve Harry's body, Padfoot?"

Sirius shook his head, and James silently understood there was no body.

"Why can't I have my son's body Sirius? Why are they going to make a shrine to him? Hmm. Hmm?"

"Lily there is no body."

Lily broke down into more sobs as James curled her up and took her upstairs. When James came back down, he gave Sirius a big hug and said he should probably go talk to Dumbledore now.

Meanwhile in the Hall of Prophecy, a ball that according to the recent developments was supposed to be black was still bright and glowing with the name Hadrian Black on the tag.

A/N: So three in one day. I got bored so wrote some more. I know I changed the prophecy, but that is only part of the prophecy. There is much in store for Hadrian Black.


	4. Black Lake House

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Nope not now not ever. Thank you JK Rowling for your great books.

Narcissa Malfoy sat in her normal place at the head of the table in Malfoy Manor. It had been 7 months since the events that occurred in her cousin's office and much had happened since that time. Peter ended up telling the Ministry all about the Dark Mark and how no one could take it under the imperius curse. With this revelation, her husband was carted off to Azkaban and immediately given the Dementor's kiss. Actually the Daily Prophet did a big spread on all the Death Eaters with the Dark Mark were given the kiss. The Daily Prophet today had a big headline that said The Potter family welcomed a new addition to their family. Amaryllis Potter was grinning a toothless grin on the front page as her parents smiled softly at their newborn bundle of joy. Little Amaryllis had a tuft of red hair on her head, and her eyes were bright emerald green. In all honesty, she looked like the spitting image of her mother eyes and all.

"Mum!" shouted Draco from his high chair.

Draco loved to talk all the boy would do was talk. He called Hadrian, Rin, and the house elves, Lves. He had teeth coming in and was teething like crazy. His birthday would be in about 4 months, and Narcissa couldn't wait because on that day, she would be given back the Black name. Thanks to her help with the capture of Pettigrew, Sirius was admitting her back into the family.

"How are my big strong boys?"

Narcissa picked up Draco and got Dobby to clean his face off while she went and picked up Hadrian and let Dobby's mate, Winky clean him up. When the Death Eaters were discovered, Barty Crouch Jr. was one of the first one caught. He also killed his father in cold blood which made his mother hang herself, so the Crouch's house elf, Winky needed a home.

"Winky?"

"Yes Madam Malfoy."

"Did you and Dobby finish packing up the manor?"

"Oh yes Madam we did."

"Good we need to be out of the manor by the first of the month for the new family to move into the manor."

"Yes very good Madam.. Do you need any more help?"

"No Winky. You did a wonderful job cleaning up Hadrian"

"Oh and you too Dobby. Draco looks like a little prince."

Dobby and Winky bowed before Narcissa before she began walking into the living room. The boys were crawling and scream if you carried them into a room, so Narcissa waited for the boys to crawl into the living room.

"Guess what boys? It is moving day. We are going to take the floo to our new home, and your godfather, Severus will be watching you for the evening."

Despite Severus having the Dark Mark, Narcissa was able to plead his case. Severus ended up being a ward of her and any wrong doing on his part would be her fault. Things were looking up for Severus though starting September 1st, he would be the Potions teacher at Hogwarts.

"Black Lake House"

When Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace with the two boys, the room looked totally bear with just plain ecru walls and mahogany wood throughout the house. Severus sat on the floor grinning up at Narcissa. The man really had changed thanks to the boys. He learned to love children.

"Narcissa. When will the house elves be bringing the stuff over?"

"Ah they should be starting now."

Popping noises surrounded them as Dobby, Winky, Trinka, and Kread were placing boxes around the room while Narcissa started sorting through them. She bought all new furniture, but kept many of the heirlooms, the boys' toys, and the books. The house was a large property with a lake on it. The gardens were well groomed, and Severus made sure that there were seven greenhouses added for the boys to later learn Herbology before going to school. Potions and Herbology was always Narcissa's best subjects in school, so she promised to makes sure the two greenhouses he already began making for potion ingredients were well groomed.

The grounds also held a Quidditch Pitch much to Severus dismay. The boys already loved their toy brooms, so it was only a matter of time before they would want to fly for real. The house had eight bedrooms in it not nearly as big as the manor, but plenty big for Severus, Draco, Hadrian, and her. The boys each got their own rooms that were adjoining because they were tied to the hip. Narcissa had her room down the hall, so when they were older they wouldn't be embarrassed that Mum/Aunt Cissy was right next to them. Severus had his room on the other end of the hall. The Master bedroom was not used for any of them. It housed the 4 house elves that they had. They were free elves that got paid 2 galleons per week and one day vacation a month. Narcissa made sure they were well accommodated since Dobby and Winky were mated as were Trinka and Kread. The room closest to hers was her office. When Severus went to Hogwarts on September 1st, Narcissa would be starting her training as a Healer at St. Mungo's. She had seen enough pain and suffering to last a lifetime and she wanted to make a change. Her good friend Juliette Greengrass was going to watch them with her two daughters: Daphne and Astoria. Daphne was Draco's age and Astoria was a year younger.

Meanwhile, on the island of Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy took his last breath before he succumbed to death.

**A/N: So this was a filler chapter. We will be skipping around some years with the boys next up 4 year old Hadrian and Draco! **


	5. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Chapter 4

Wednesday May 22nd, 1985

Hadrian Black sat on the grass at Greengrass Manor next to his best friend, Daphne. Daphne brought out a few books that her mother gave her to read. At four almost five years old, Hadrian or Rin as he was called by his friends was considerable advanced. He loved helping Aunt Cissy in the greenhouses and didn't shy away from the hard work of scrubbing the cauldrons for Uncle Severus. Astoria, Daphne, and Draco were all very similar. When they wanted a cookie out of the cookie jar, they would use their cunning abilities to sneak past Mrs. Greengrass and get those cookies. Hadrian sometimes felt he didn't really belong here. His mother, Bella, was as Slytherin as can be so was his father, but Rin didn't feel like a Slytherin. He wasn't overly cunning or ambitious. He didn't know what he really fit, but one this Rin did know is he loved his books. He had Aunt Cissy read to him from Hogwarts: a History every night. He loved to hear about the staircases moving, and in 6 short years he would be there at Hogwarts.

"Daphne, are you excited to go to Diagon Alley today with your mum, your sister, Draco, and me?"

"Of course silly, I always have time for my best friend." Rin smiled at this.

Daphne was very nice for a girl at least. She looked like her dad with her chestnut brown hair, but with her mum's unique violet eyes. She laughed at his smile and smacked him on the arm.

_Owww she hits hard for a girl._

Mrs. Greengrass came rushing out the front door with Astoria on her tail. Astoria's face was contorted into a pout, and Mrs. Greengrass was huffing at her. "Alright children, we are going to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Each of you gets to pick one shop we get to go to after I get what I need from Slug & Jiggers Apothecary and Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

"I want to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Mum," said Daphne in her most lady-like voice.

_Mrs. Greengrass must be teaching her to be a lady again Bleeck._

"Quality Quidditch Supplies is my choice," replied Draco.

"Mmmmm Mum I want to go to ummmm Magical Menargerie. I need to buy Hubert owl treats and please please please please please can I get a cat please? I want one so bad."

Mrs. Greengrass sighed heavily.

"Hadrian, where do you want to go?"

"I want to go to Flourish and Blotts please."

"Of course Hadrian dear…Draco your mum will be there to have lunch with us."

Draco had a big grin on his face. Since his father died three years ago, he became attached at the hip with his Mum who finally finished her Healer's training at the beginning of May.

"Mummy it is my birthday on the 27th please can I get a new pet?" Astoria begged.

Juliette grabbed a hold of her youngest daughter's hand, and whispered a maybe into her ear.

"Now now everyone…we are flooing over to the Leaky Cauldron. You will stay with your partner. Hold their hand the whole time. Draco, you are with Astoria, and Hadrian, you are with Daphne. Grab the floo powder and don't forget to speak clearly. Draco you will go first then Astoria then Hadrian then Daphne."

"Diagon Alley" shouted Draco as the green flame surrounded him and he vanished.

"Diagon Alley!" said Astoria softly, but clearly. "Diagon Alley!" said Hadrian with steel in his voice. He remembered when he ended up in Borgin's and Burke's when he was 3 playing with the floo powder when Mrs. Greengrass was busy making lunch.

"Diagon Alley!" said Daphne as the flames engulfed her. Juliette Greengrass finally breathed as she called the house elf over to her.

"Hopey, I want you to follow us to Magical Menargerie. Whatever Astoria picks today will be a surprise for her birthday. If you could, keep it in your chambers until her party this weekend."

Hopey simply nodded and a crack was heard while Juliette grabbed the floo powder and journeyed to the Leaky Cauldron.

"You know Rin, Draco will be five in a couple weeks, and I am already five," taunted Daphne as she stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"Now Daphne, be nice to Hadrian," her mother said as she walked up behind her daughter and wrapped an arm around her, "You need to stop growing on your Mum sweetie. "

"Mum I am only 5 that is like a bajillion years till I get to go to Hogwarts," complained Daphne loudly.

Mrs. Greengrass smiled at her daughter and smoothed her shoulder length hair.

"Mummy Draco said I looked icky. Do I have soot in my hair?" asked Astoria with a slight pout forming on her face.

Juliette took one look at her daughter. Her raven hair matched the shade that her hair had and there was no hair out of place on it even the headband with the blue bow on it was still intact on her head in perfect order. Her face was a lot paler than Juliette's own skin which was thanks to her father, but there was no soot there either. She looked harder and finally found what Draco was saying. Astoria had a little bit of soot on her right eyelid, but Juliette honestly wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't looking hard for it.

"Tergeo."

The spell took the soot off of Astoria's face, and a big smile appeared in the place of her previous pouts.

"Alright children grab your partner's hand. We will be going to Gringotts first. Hadrian, Draco, would you like to get money out of your bank?"

Draco and Hadrian both looked at each other and grinned while bobbing there head in a yes motion.

"Cissy gave me permission to give you both 40 galleons, but only a couple will be spent on sweets. Do you understand me boys? If you want something, you have to ask me first."

The boys nodded as they continued walking in front of Mrs. Greengrass towards the bank. When they reached the front steps of the bank, the group stopped like they did every time they went to the bank. Mrs. Greengrass went ahead of them and opened the door. The children followed three steps behind her like it was appropriate for children. Goblins didn't stand for rudeness from their patrons' children, and Mrs. Greengrass knew that her charges would never put a toe out of line in the bank. As Juliette approached thecounter, she grabbed the three keys out of her bag.

"Yes? How may I help you today, witch?" said the goblin coldly.

"Yes Master Goblin. I need into vault 892, 910, and 1045 please."

"Do you have the keys to each of these vaults?" he asked peering down his glasses at her.

"Yes Master Goblin." She handed him the three keys and made a slight curtsey.

"Very well," the goblin replied, "Bogrod, escort Mrs. Greengrass and her brood to vaults 892, 910, and 1045."

The goblin nodded as he escorted the group towards the rail system. Hadrian always was very curious about Gringotts. It was a mystery to him why the Goblin nation was so different from the wizard nation. He looked around at the elegant marbles and the statues of once great Goblin warriors. When they reached the cart Mrs. Greengrass sat in the back while the children sat in front of her with Bogrod in the front.

"Vault 892," screeched Bogrod as he stopped the cart.

Mrs. Greengrass walked out of the cart and followed Bogrod towards the vault door. As he turned the key, the vault creaked open as she took a sum of galleons from her vault. The pairing returned to the cart, and the cart started going down the rails again.

"Vault 910,"

Hadrian was the one who stood up this time. This was his mother's vault that he left him. Aunt Cissy was in charge of the vault, but she was always honored when young Hadrian became interested in his heritage. This was the small vault that belonged solely to his mother. He also had a vault that belonged to his father, but he never dared open that one. Aunt Cissy said that one had a dragon in it. Hadrian looked to Mrs. Greengrass and asked her to come with him into the vault. She nodded toward him as she followed him towards the vault. Bogrod opened the vault with a key, and Hadrian and Mrs. Greengrass entered it.

"Mrs. Greengrass are there any books in this vault?"

"Of course, Hadrian."

"Could you make my bag light for me? I want to grab some of them because Aunt Cissy taught me how to read this year. I want to learn more."

Mrs. Greengrass casted a feather-light charm on the bag as well as an undetectable extension charm. She stood there and watched as Hadrian went towards the door at the end of vault. Inside the door, Hadrian found loads of books. He skimmed over the title and found that some of them were about the Dark Arts. He blanched at the names of some of them, but found some books about History which interested him as well as some on something called Occlumency and Legilimency. There was a book called the Theory of Charms that looked like it could be interesting since he couldn't do magic on his own yet. He grabbed the other charms books because Aunt Cissy said Charms was his mother's favorite class in school. He grabbed a couple other books that had interesting titles. Then he exited the room. Mrs. Greengrass gave him a look that said she got the gold for him as they exited the vault. When they sat back down, Daphne gave him a squeeze on the hand. He smiled up at her kindness as he got lost in thoughts.

"Vault 1045."

Draco stood up this time as he went up the vault without Mrs. Greengrass. He returned promptly with a small sum of galleons which he handed to Mrs. Greengrass to carry. Before they knew it, they returned to the surface.

As they exited Gringotts, Mrs. Greengrass again walked behind the children as they went to Slug & Jigger's Apothecary Shop. She grabbed her list as they entered the store. She pre-ordered what she needed for the healing potions and salves she needed to restock because the children were some adventurous children. She handed the man at the counter the list, and he went to the back to pick up her order. The man returned with an extremely large box. He used a shrinking charm on it and handed it to her.

"Let us go children. We will start by going to the Quidditch supply store."

Astoria had a pout on her face as she glared at her mother.

"But Mummy my birthday is this weekend….why don't we go where I want to go?"

"Astoria Danielle Greengrass! Why I never….do you want your party to be cancelled this weekend? I could ground you. You know how your father feels about whining."

Astoria pouted, but grabbed Draco's hand as they lead the group to the shop Draco wanted to visit. Inside the store, Draco ogled the new broom the Nimbus 1986 which just came out in January.

"Look at that beautiful broom, Rin. I want it so bad."

"Draco your birthday is in a couple of weeks. Just ask Aunt Cissy for it," Hadrian said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Oh look Draco those are some nice Quidditch gloves. There on sale for only 5 galleons."

Draco's eyes lit up, and went in the direction that Hadrian was pointing. Hadrian looked around the shop some more. He enjoyed flying his toy broom that he got for his 4th birthday last year, but he wasn't as big of a fan as Draco. Up front Draco said he was a Puddlemere United fan, but secretly Hadrian knew he adored the Holyhead Harpies. Honestly, Rin liked them too. He was surrounded by powerful witches, and the Harpies were proof that they could be powerful combinations. They had a pretty good record winning at least half of their games.

"I bought the gloves." Draco said with a smile as he indicated he wanted to put it in Rin's bag.

Rin held the bag at so his cousin could put it in the bag. Draco continued to look around the shop since he was allowed an hour to spend in the store.

"Mum please can we go in we promise not to break anything?"

The voices sounded identical, but distinctly two voices as he saw two red headed boys talking to their plump mother that also had red hair. They looked about 7 years old as they entered the shop where Rin and his friends were shopping.

"Looky here Forge. This is such a nice beaters bat. Too bad it is 2 galleons."

"You're right Gred. We could kick some of our brother's butts with these."

Rin looked over at the pair. He felt oddly sympathetic to them. Since he wasn't going to spend all his money, he headed over to where Mrs. Greengrass was chatting with the red headed woman.

"Mrs. Greengrass, could I have my money please?"

"Oh of course Hadrian dear."

Juliette handed him the money as she continued chatting amiable with the red head woman. Rin walked over to the boys shyly and smiled at them.

"Hi I am Hadrian or my friends call me Rin. What are your names?"

The twins looked at one another and smiled.

"Hi Rin, I am Fred, and this is George or sometimes I am Gred and he is Forge."

Rin smiled at this. These two were so different from what he was used to being around. Draco was always very proper as was Daphne and Astoria. It was nice to see something different going on in his life.

"So you like Quidditch?"

"Like it we love it!" they replied in sync with one another.

"Well we have a Quidditch pitch over at our house. You see I live with my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. We only have the two of us to play right now. I like being a Chaser and Draco likes being a seeker. Not much fun without any beaters. Do you know anyone else who likes to play Quidditch?"

The boys looked at one another and smiled.

"Well there is Bill he is our older brother. He is more into school than Quidditch. He is 14 and is in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Then there is Charlie. He is 12 and he is also in Gryffindor. He plays Seeker. Then there is icky Percy. He usually referees because according to him we are savages."

"Well Forge that isn't fair. We did turn his hair pink. Oh wait and that time we made him look like a hairy monster. Oh oh oh and that time we left that stink bomb in his room."

Hadrian laughed at the pranksters as he nodded his head at the hilarity.

"Well then there is our brother Ron he is 5. Then we have our baby sister Ginny. She will be 4 in August. So she is still too little to play, but 5 is just about right to have a low to the ground Quidditch game."

Hadrian smiled as he grabbed the bats the boys were talking about earlier.

"Well boys. I think we could set up a day with Aunt Cissy and your Mum to come over and play. She could bring all of you over honestly. Since Astoria over there is about 4 too, so Ginny would have a friend."

The boys nodded as they stared at Rin going to buy the bats.

"Kids it is time to go. We will head over to Magical Menagerie."

Astoria squealed as she began bouncing up and down. Draco tried to grab her hand, but ended up getting smacked before Mrs. Greengrass glared at her, and she settled down and grabbed his hand. Rin waved to Fred and George and made a mental note to write them a letter. The shop was nearly vacant when they walked in the store. Astoria headed over to the cat area as she began playing with them. Hadrian, however, went towards the snake area. He had a secret he never told anyone not even Daphne. He could talk to snakes. They liked when he talked to them since they never really get to talk.

Hello snake brethren he said in a whisper as he headed to a snake.

Most of the snakes ignored him except for a curious brown Boomslang.

Hello speak of the tongues. What are you doing here?

Well I like talking to the snakes when I can.

Ah Isis…Isis is lonely. Snakes like me never get chosen to have because I kill things.

Well if you promise not to bite anyone I could buy you? It says you are only worth 10 galleons. I can afford that.

Would the speaker really bring Isis home?

Rin nodded his head as he grabbed the snake and took it to the counter. Mrs. Greengrass looked in horror when she saw what the young Hadrian had in his hand. Didn't he know Boomslangs were deadly poisonous?

"Hadrian dear…that snake is really poisonous are you sure you wouldn't want an adder snake?"

"No Mrs. Greengrass. Isis wants to be my snake."

Juliette scratched her head as she looked at the boy.

"How do you know what Isis wants Hadrian?"

"Well she told me Ma'am."

Silence befell Mrs. Greengrass as she couldn't have words come out of her mouth. She let him buy the snake and the supplies he needed when ended up costing him 15 galleons.

"Mummy mummy. Look at these cute little thing." Astoria held up a small Kneazle/cat mixed. It looked like it was mixed with a tabby cat. It had black fur and was speckled in appearance.

"Oh baby the Kneazle is precious."

She smiled as she pet the cat.

"Go put her back baby while I go talk to the owner. Hadrian just bought a snake."

Astoria pouted as she put her new friend back in his cage. Mrs. Greengrass approached the counter.

"Sir my house elf will be in later to pick that half- Kneazle cat for my daughter. How much will it cost to buy it with all its supplies and license?"

"That will be 45 galleons ma'am. You know how the Ministry feels about Kneazles find them dangerous."

Mrs. Greengrass smiled as she handed the man the galleons and called for the children to leave. Hadrian carried the snake in the carrier he bought as they headed to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch with Narcissa.

"My boys!" screamed Narcissa as she gathered them up in a hug.

Lunch was too quick for Draco and Rin's taste. Narcissa tended to work a lot because she was the newest healer. When they gave her a hug goodbye, Draco had a defeated look in his eyes. Astoria sensed this and grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly.

"Alright children, we will be going to the Florean's for ice cream then we will be heading to the bookshop. Then we will be heading home. "

Daphne squealed in delight and dragged Hadrian to the ice cream shop.

"Oi Rin you want your normal chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts?"

Rin smiled and nodded as he watched Daphne's eyes go wide at all the flavors.

"I want the butterscotch flavor with chocolate chips on top please!" she cried to the owner.

Astoria, Draco, and Mrs. Greengrass followed. Draco order a plain strawberry flavor. Astoria order strawberry dipped in chocolate. While Mrs. Greengrass had mint ice cream with chocolate chips on top.

_Oh the Greengrass ladies and their chocolate love. _

Hadrian smiled at his thoughts as he sat and ate his ice cream taking in his surroundings. When everyone finished, they headed to the bookstore which became a quick trip because Rin found a book he really wanted: _The Goblin Nation: Conquest, Rise, and Today_. The grouping went to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to Greengrass Manor. The day went buy quickly with the kids playing exploding snaps. At six pm, Narcissa picked the boys up.

When Rin arrived home, he put his new books on his bookshelf that his Aunt bought him recently. He went to his desk as he went to write to his new friends

_Dear Gred and Forge,…_

A/N: So how do you like Rin's new friends. I have a couple plans. Rin will either be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. He is OOC and not very Slytherin like or Gryffindor like. Other characters will also be OOC. Just to warn you when we get there. Oh and thank you Harvestlight441 for the review. Please read and review. I handle criticism well. Also if I have any issues with spelling tell me. I double check it, but I am dyslexic.


	6. Parselmagic

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Chapter 5

Friday, May 24th, 1985 5:15 am

Rin woke up early like he always dead. He loved to sneak read in the morning. Since getting the book on Occlumency, Rin had been spending the morning doing what the books said to do. He would get up, grab one of the pillows on his bed, and sit in the corner of the room in a cross legged position. The book called for meditation which Rin looked up. It meant to relax in a state of spiritual being. As he sat in this position he organized his mind into trunks. He would organize everything in his mind to areas where he would lock it away. He would lock it in a trunk then put it in a room then put it a castle guarded by a dragon with a moat. He found it easy to divide up his mind into these separate compartments, and honestly he enjoyed it. He sat in this position for 30 minutes as he tried to improve the defenses of his mind.

When he finished his morning meditations, he went to his bookshelf. Aunt Cissy said the books he got from the vault yesterday might be too hard for him to read, but Rin didn't care. He grabbed a Charms book that he looked over last night. In the margins of the page, his mother would write tips on how to make the charms better or even her experience with the charms. This book was from her fifth year at Hogwarts. He found it fascinating that she had mastered some charms non-verbally at this time. Maybe his mother wasn't as Slytherin as he once thought. Maybe she was more like a Ravenclaw. This thought made him smile as he thought of what it would be like if his mother was still alive. Rin stumbled over to his bedside table. There was a picture of his mom holding him when he was a baby. She had a smile on her pale face, and her hair was curly and perfectly kept. Her eyes seemed to light up at him and it made him ache. While Rin had blue eyes like his father, Bella had dark eyes. Aunt Cissy said that most of the men that were in the group were terrified of her sharp mind and thirst to prove herself, but also that once Rin was born she changed. Grabbing the picture and holding it to his chest, Rin let silent tears fall down his face. Would his mom and him be as close as Draco and Aunt Cissy? As the tears fell down his face, Isis slithered over to him.

What is wrong, Master?

Rin let out a tiny sob.

I miss my mother, Isis. She died when I was a baby.

The snake slithered up on his arm as she wrapped around his arm in a hug-like manner.

Master, we could help other mothers, so they don't die.

How do we do that, Isis?

Well I heard other snakes talking about Parselmagic. It can be used for Dark purposes, but also for healing and light magic. 

Rin sat and pondered this. Uncle Severus was probably the best person to talk to about his gift. His uncle wouldn't truly be home from Hogwarts till the third week of June, but this weekend was Astoria's birthday, so he would be picking up Draco and Rin from the Greengrass' Manor. Rin pulled the snake into his lap as he moved the heater closer to him, so the snake would be warm. Isis hissed in delight as she curled up on his lap. Even thought Rin only got the snake a few days prior, he felt bonded to her. She was his best friend besides Daphne.

Isis, can you sit on my shoulder? I would like to read some more of my mother's writing.

The snake slithered up onto the shoulder closer to the heater as Rin opened _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5_ by Miranda Goshawk. Rin opened to the first page that had his mother's loopy signature _Bellatrix Druella Black._ Turning to the first page, Rin read the chapter heading out loud. Shield Charms: Theory and Uses. Rin read on about how this is a moderately difficult spell to accomplish which his mother wrote on the point that it was poppy cock. Listing that a certain stance would help stabilize the charm and the Protego was better if pronounces with the Tego being the emphasis not the Pro like most people say it. With this knowledge, Rin stood up. He knew he couldn't really do magic, but he could at least think about being older and his mother whispering in his ear how to do the stance.

_Hadrian Regulus Black, your legs are too far apart. Now now son put your right foot forward to stabilize your shield._

Rin gleamed at the imaginary thoughts in his head. He did exactly as the voice said and put his right foot forward.

"Protego"

As the words left his mouth, a small shield was forming around his stomach. Jumping a foot in the air, he was surprised. He always thought you needed a wand to do magic like Aunt Cissy and Uncle Severus. Sitting back in his spot, he read the theory behind the spell. He brought his dictionary down when he came across a word he didn't know and ended up finishing the chapter. A knock echoed outside his door as Rin put away his dictionary and book. He sat up from the pillow, sat Isis down on it, and scooted her closer to the heater. The door cracked open as Dobby came inside the room.

"Mister Hadrian. Madam would like you downstairs for breakfast. She leaves in 45 minutes for work and wants you and young Sir Draco downstairs for the normal family breakfast."

Rin nodded and bounded down the stairs as Dobby went to go wake up the sleeping Draco. Unlike Rin, Draco hated getting up early, but that did mean he would get to spend time with his mother which shot him right up most mornings.

"Hadrian darling have a seat."

The dining room table was small and cozy with enough to sit the family which included the house elves. It was much different than the table at the Greengrass Manor which was long and could sit about 40 people on the table. Sitting in his normal chair, Rin poured himself some orange juice and grabbed two slices of bacon and two eggs.

"Aunt Cissy, did you know that my Mum was good enough at charms to do non-verbal spells in her fifth year?"

Aunt Cissy nodded at him.

"Your mother was a talented woman Hadrian. She was my beloved sister. You know we have another sister named Andromeda. How I miss her…our parents disowned her when she married that muggle-born Ted Tonks. They have a daughter you know. "

Rin began ignoring his Aunt as his cousin came downstairs. His hair was still a mess and he sat on the other side of the table next to his mother. They began chatting about everything from Narcissa's greenhouses to Draco's new toy snitch. Rin, however, was lost in thoughts about his mother. She was on his mind desperately today, and as he watched his cousin and aunt talk he ached even more. 30 minutes later Rin was downstairs in the living room with a bag of books in the bag that had the Undetectable Extension charm and Feather Light charm on it. Isis was wrapped around his right arm and the bag was on his back. Narcissa came down dressed in her Healer garb as she gave Draco a hug and a kiss goodbye. Approaching Rin, she did the same telling both boys she loved them very much as she flooed to work. Her leaving was the sign that they needed to head to Greengrass Manor. Dobby pushed Rin into the fireplace first as Rin yelled Greengrass Manor.

Mrs. Greengrass sat in her parlour with her hair tied up in a twist. Two pencils were poking out of her hair as she grabbed one of them to finish the Arithmancy table she was doing. She knew it was very muggle to use pencils, but she knew for Arithmancy, they were the best thing she could use. Hadrian fell into the room as Mrs. Greengrass jumped then smiled gently at him. Draco bounded in a few second later.

"Well boys the girls are still asleep you can either go upstairs and rest till 10 like the girls does or you can stay down here in the parlour with me."

Draco excitedly went upstairs to the room he always napped in when he was here while Rin sat down on the couch next to Mrs. Greengrass. She was doing this odd thing that consisted of numbers.

"Mrs. Greengrass what are you doing?"

"Oh Hadrian, an old woman needs to keep her brain sharp. This is an Arithmancy table. It is a more scientific way to predict the future."

Rin looked up at her in admiration as he asked her to explain to him the concept and teach him how to do it.

At 10 am, Draco woke up in his bed. Raven hair was laying on the pillow right next to his. Then he remembered that Astoria came in after having a nightmare and slept next to him for a few hours. He shook her awake and went into the closet to find clothes to wear. The soft sound of feet on the wood floors shook Draco out of his thoughts. He peeked out the closet door to find Astoria gone. Quickly, he dressed and went downstairs. His cousin, Hadrian, was doing something with Mrs. Greengrass.

"Hey Mrs. Greengrass and Rin. What are you doing?" D

raco peered over their shoulder at a weird table with a bunch of numbers on it.

"Hey Draco, Mrs. Greengrass was showing me here daily Arithmancy table. Isn't it neat?"

"Are you sure you're my cousin?"

Mrs. Greengrass laughed as she took her table and put it in the antique desk she always seem to be at when the children were busy.

"Boys, why don't you go outside and play some Quidditch?"

"I would love a snack first."

"Hopey! Could you get the boys a snack? Maybe some orange slices and those celery sticks with peanut butter and raisins on top?"

Draco and Rin sighed. She was always a stickler for healthy snacks. Something about if she spoiled them they would look like whales.

"Draco you go ahead and get the snacks. I am going to go feed Isis."

Draco cringed at this. The snake ate frogs and sometimes small birds whole. Running to the dining room, he sat in his normal chair as he watched Daphne and Astoria descend the stairs. Daphne was wearing a purple jumper that looked good with her eyes. Astoria was wearing a blue jumper that also matched her eyes. Astoria moved the chair to Draco's left as Daphne sat in the chair across from Astoria. Hopey brought out eggs and toast for the girls and the snacks for Draco and Rin.

"So Draco, can you believe I will be 4 soon?"

Draco smiled at her and nodded while stuffing his face with the celery.

"Oh Draco, Mum always says it isn't polite to stuff your face," Daphne said haughtily.

Draco scoffed at her. She was such a brat sometimes.

"So what are your plans today girls?"

"Well Daphne wanted to do some work on her room. She said it looked like a baby room. I was going to play dolls upstairs. What about you Draco?"

"Well Rin and I were going out to fly."

"Well Astoria and I could do something outside? Why not we play tea party and you can bring your dolls out. I will play with you, but I would also like to read some. Aunt Cissy bought me _Alice in Wonderland_. You know it was written by a wizard, but muggles like to read it too?"

Draco smiled. Daphne was such a bookworm just like Rin. She learned to read at 3 and was steadily advancing her skills. Astoria, on the other hand, was the epitome of a girly girl. She liked to play dolls and wear cute dresses. Tea party was an unfortunate game that Rin and Draco had experienced quite often. Thankfully on September 1st everyone would start taking lessons by Mrs. Greengrass. She would teach them about Magical Theory, Potions, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, and maybe they would do field trips to see magical creatures.

"Oh Daphne, that would be so much fun."

Astoria rapidly ate her breakfast. Draco was surprised she didn't choke. After her final bite, she sprinted up the stairs in an excited run.

"I best go get that book before Astoria starts annoying me to go outside for tea party."

Rin finally managed to walk downstairs. Isis was sitting on his shoulder, and looked quite pleased with her breakfast.

"Draco, wow you managed to save me some food," Rin exclaimed with a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh shut it you git."

"Don't hear Mrs. Greengrass hear you say that. Proper gentlemen never use that kind of language Draco."

A droll stare appeared on Rin's face as he began laughing. Putting two celery stick in his mouth he chewed them till they were gone and grabbed two oranges.

"Race you to the pitch, cousin," Rin whispered as he began running to the back.

Draco lapsed for a second then he began chasing after his cousin. The afternoon hours flew by with Draco and Rin racing one another often, the girls playing tea party, Astoria playing with her dolls, Daphne reading her book, and Rin talking with Draco and Isis. Before the children knew it, it was 5 pm which meant Severus was picking the children up. Severus approached a scene that made him smile. Astoria was napping on Draco's lap while Daphne was back to back with Rin both of them with a nose in a book.

"Draco, Hadrian, it is time to go Cissy and I plan to have a nice family dinner."

Rin grinned, looking up from his book as he nudged Draco who grinned a similar grin.

"Uncle Severus can you summon a pillow for Astoria's head? I couldn't bear to wake her."

Severus nodded as he transfigured a knut into a pillow. Draco slowly stood up placing the pillow under Astoria's head and kissed her forehead like his mother did when he fell asleep on her. Daphne stood up and gave Draco and Rin a group hug.

"We will be flooing home boys."

Draco scampered off towards the fireplace as Rin hung back to walk with his Uncle.

"Uncle Severus….I learned something a couple of days ago."

"What might that be scamp?"

"I can talk to snakes. I even bought one see."

Rin held out Isis who was wrapped around his right arm.

"She's a boomslang. She thought I would be a good friend and Master."

Severus looked shocked at the boy. The last Parselmouth was the Dark Lord. It was a rare gift indeed and was considered very dark.

"Well that is quite interesting my boy."

Rin shifted uncomfortably.

"Uncle Sev I wanted to ask you if maybe I could learn Parselmagic not the bad kind that Dark stuff, but like the stuff that is good for you like healing."

Severus pondered this for moment. He would have to go through rare bookstores to find books on that and might even have to make a trip down Knockturn Alley, but the boy seemed to have good intentions.

"Well Hadrian, if I find any books about it, I will send it to you, but more than likely this will have to wait till I come home from Hogwarts."

Hadrian nodded as he walked over to Draco. Draco went through the floo first, then Hadrian went, and lastly, Severus went.

Hadrian walked up to his room after dinner. It was always nice to have both Aunt Cissy and Uncle Severus home. In a few weeks, Uncle Severus would be home for the whole summer. Maybe Hadrian could get Uncle Severus to let him help him with his potions. Bed time was the last thing on Hadrian's mind, so he went to his bookshelf and grabbed the history book about goblins from the shelf.

Fate sat in her realm staring down at the moment that just happened in "Hadrian Black's" bedroom. That book would end up altering her plan for the boy. Not only was he the Boy who Lived, he was the Chosen One to defeat Voldemort when he returned because one could only cheat Fate for sometimes because she was a jealous bitch. Fate also realized in that moment that the Chosen One would be the Unifier of the Nations. He would be friend all who was beneath the current regime that ran the Wizarding World. A wicked grin was displayed on her face as she bent the strings to make sure that boy would change the world for the better.

A/N: Awww how cute Draco being protective of Astoria already. So what did you guys think? Not sure if anyone reads this...oh and I love reviews. I am more likely to write. This chapter is for BeachGirl114 because after reading that post I wrote this. Thank you for the review as for my other reviewers thank you very much. Do you guys want to see Astoria's birthday or can I just skip ahead some?


	7. Grimmauld Place

Chapter 7

Monday, December 21, 1987

Hadrian Regulus Black awoke from the consistent nightmare he had. He always heard a shrill No and then a flash of green light and a thud. He felt like he was crying loudly as a green light hit him square between the chest. Rin laughed at himself as he pulled his sleep shirt down. He was just making up crazy stories because he had an unknown scar that he received as a child. The boy decided that he couldn't return to sleep, so he tucked Isis in his bed, and sat in the designated meditation corner. When Uncle Severus discovered what Rin was doing, he set up this area for him to practice his Occlumency and later Parselmagic. Last Summer Uncle Severus finally found a book about healing Parselmagic in France. Rin excelled at this form of magic because his bond with Isis was stable and unyielding.

Master? hissed Isis as she slithered over to Hadrian.

Isis had this sixth sense in knowing how Rin was feeling. A smile appeared on Rin's face as he turned on the floor heaters that his Aunt Cissy had put in his room. Isis hissed in delight as she made her way to her designated pillow. The pillow had heating charms on it, so Isis could maintain her desired warmth.

Master are you alright? I felt your distress through our bond.

Rin grinned at his dearest companion. Their bond was resilient and the thing he cherished most of all. He and Isis were two peas in a pod. The magic they created together saved lives. Mrs. Greengrass ended up getting maimed by on of the flesh eating plants in the Forbidden Greenhouse. Without the pair, she probably would have died in August.

At 7 years old, Rin was not a normal child. Since the age of 5, he had lessons from his caretaker along with her daughter and his cousin. By the time Astoria joined the group, Rin excelled at most the subjects because unlike Daphne and Draco, Rin had a secret. He could control his magic and form spells without a wand. For that reason, he excelled in Magical Theory. He couldn't match Daphne in her abilities in Ancient Runes nor Draco's competence in Potions. Astoria didn't seem to have much of a passion for any of the lessons until they went on their first Magical Creatures field trip which consisted of meeting a Hippogriff. Halden the Hippogriff became her fast friend. She even came to visit him a couple times of month. Her talent seemed to be her empathy towards all creatures. She even befriended a unicorn. She was quite insulted by the Ministry of Magic's definition of creatures. With this thought, she ended up befriending a couple of centaur because she looked at them as a similar relative to humans.

December 21st marked the start of the Yule holiday that ended up lasting till January 1st. Uncle Severus came home from Hogwarts and informed everyone that starting September 1st of 1988 he would be Head of Slytherin house. That afternoon, Hadrian, his family, and the Greengrasses were attending a social dinner at Grimmauld Place where Mr. Black lived. Although Sirus Black wasn't especially fond of Hadrian and his family, he was gratefully for Cissy's help in catching the person who kidnapped and killed his godson. Rin had never been to the Black Family Ancestral just knew that Mr. Black, as the head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, welcomed Draco and Cissy back into the Black family. Rin was ecstatic to find a growing family. He even had to do a Double take when looking at Aunt Andi. She looked so much like his mother it hurt.

The morning passed by quicker than normal. Hadrian was reading up on the Goblin Language. He had a plan to try to make friends out of the goblins. He found the name for the Language to be quite insulting and refused to ever call it that. His practice with speaking the language was going slow, but he was able to write it quite well enough to even conjugate verbs in most headed to the showers because he knew he would have to be getting ready for the party that was to be held. According to Aunt Cissy, there were many families coming to the party such as the Potters, the Longbottoms, and the Weasleys. He was quite sad that the Greengrass Family wasn't invited, but he understood that they were a neutral family which meant they had no place in the newly formed Light Black family. Rin hopped into the shower as he began to think about his growing friendship with the Weasley twins and a certain redheaded Weasley daughter. Ginny became his constant companion in the last couple of years. He knew she snuck out to play on her brothers' brooms. She was the bravest person he knew, but her cunning nature seemed to confuse the boy a lot. She was either the most Gryffindor Slytherin ever or she was the most Slytherin Gryffindor ever. Honestly, he would have to wait till she was sorted to see what the answer to that riddle was.

As Rin dried himself off, he wondered what the party would be like. His black curl hair sat on top of his head as he called Dobby to dry it. He personally would do it himself, but he knew better than to do that because someone would discover his magical aptitude. Dobby layed out his clothing that Aunt Cissy picked. The dress robes were a dark blue that mimicked the blue color in the Ravenclaw crest. The dress robes fit him surprisingly well. As he waited for Aunt Cissy to retrieve him, he sat in his study corner with Isis. She slithered onto him and ended up getting on his shoulder. She knew she would be going to the party no matter what. Rin nuzzled her slightly as he began speaking in the Goblin Language.

Grimmauld Place was not exactly what Rin was expecting. It was no manor. Honestly it was just a large townhouse that was invisible to the muggles that lived in the area. As Rin entered the house, he was surprised at how dark the house looked. Heading to the den area, Rin smiled at the loud chatter around him. He searched for his Ginny. She looked very dignified in her purple dress robes almost like a princess in his mind. She smiled at him, but gave him the signal that portrayed to him that she couldn't hang out because of her mother. Mrs. Weasley was a kind, matriarchal person, however, she could be quite strict to her only daughter. A irritated sigh fell on Hadrian's lips as he looked around the room. He saw the Potters and their daughter Amaryllis talking to the Longbottoms. Their son, Neville, however, was no where in sight. He made his way around the room and realized he was not there. Logically, Rin decided he needed to find the boy. He wasn't Neville's best friend, but the boy was a good, loyal friend to young Rin. The boy made his way to the staircase looking for the lost Longbottom. Reaching the second level, he heard a portrait scream Blood Traitor. Running as fast as his legs would take him, Rin caught sight of a cowering Neville crying at a painting that was screaming at him. Rin hushed the boy and lead him down the stairs. Rin's curiosity, however, was peaked. Bounding back up the stairs, he saw an older witch that was being polished by a decrypted house elf.

"Who might you be young man?" The portrait asked while peering down at the boy in a suspicious manner.

"Merry Yule to you Madam Black. I am Hadrian Regulus Black, the son of Bellatrix Black and Roldolphus Lestrange."

"Ah you are Bella's son. A good pureblood witch my niece was."

Hadrian eyed the portrait suspiciously. The Lady was dressed in fine robes that seemed to be out of date to the fashion trends of today. Her portrait had ruins embedded into it probably to keep it stuck to the wall.

"Did you say your middle name is Regulus?"

"Yes, my mother named me after her favorite male cousin since he passed before she did."

"Bella….she is dead?"

"According to Aunt Cissy, the Dark Lord killed her for fun after a failure that occurred with one of his members."

A gasp echoed on the portrait as a kind look was given to him.

"How dare he strike out at one of my own. I thought he was a good pureblood man."

The look of tears rolling down the portrait shook Rin from his thoughts.

"I made a promise to myself then that no other mother's would be hurt by the Dark."

The kind glance seemed to make Rin feel a bit better. Talking about his mother was never his favorite thing to do.

Sirius Orion Black made his way up the stairs looking for Hadrian. According to Cissy, he went missing towards the beginning of the party, and Neville Longbottom stated he saved him from the mean portrait on the second floor. Honestly, Sirius wasn't surprised at the thought of Neville being taunted by his mother. He approached the second floor and heard the boy speak of his dislike of the Dark Arts. He also heard a story that didn't match what he knew. Bella was killed by Peter not the Dark Lord.

_Damn Cissy, you are a genius. Showing your nephew that the Dark Arts killed his mother. Making him hate it with a passion._

Sirius listened in and heard the boy talk about everything with his mother from his Parseltongue abilities to his love of reading and knowledge. He even saw his mother looking kindly onto the boy retelling stories about his namesake and his mother. He watched as the boy broke down and cried about how much he wish he had a mother. Sirius snuck back down the stairs to leave the boy to speak to his mother. When he reached the parlour, he pulled Narcissa aside.

"Cissy….why did you tell Hadrian the Dark Lord killed his mother?"

A scowl formed on the beautiful woman's face as she set privacy charms around them, so no one could hear them speak.

"Isn't that what happened? Her loyalty to that bastard got her killed. I would rather him think kindly on his mother. She might not have been perfect, but the boy deserves to have one shred of dignity for his mother."

This made Sirius silent as he walked away from his cousin. Trying to get far enough away to get his mind working again.

Rin dried his tears and thanked Mrs. Black and her house elf, Kreacher. He knew even more about his mother now. It made him happy with just the thoughts. He imagined what she would sound like if she was here. Rin remembered that Aunt Cissy said the Dark Lord killed her because she changed after having him. She was loyal to her son more than to her previous Master. He began to distrust her and in the end killed her for it. He made his way to the ground floor. His Aunt and cousin were at the bottom and wrapped their arms around him and told him they were leaving.

**Later that night**

Narcissa Black sat and stared at her reflection in the mirror of her make-up table. The guilt was eating at her. She should have been honest and gave Hadrian back to his real parents. She shook her head at this. Then Pettigrew would be alive and she would not have her Hadrian. She had grown to love the boy as her own flesh and blood. She was too attached now to be rid of him. In a fleeting moment, she called her house elves to bring her a wooden boxs, some parchment and some unbreakable vials. With the supplies, she began to write herself a letter.

July 1st 1997

Narcissa,

You are reading this letter because you could not live with the guilt of what you have kept from everyone. Inside are the vials with the knowledge that Hadrian Regulus Black is actually Harry James Potter. Hadrian is the prophesied child. He killed the Dark Lord before he was one years old. Soon will be Hadrian's 17th birthday which would be the day before his actual birthday that was fabricated. August 1st, the boy will be going to Gringotts for his inheritance test since you served as proxy to his vaults until this time. Get out the valuables from the Lestrange vault today take everything you can because that vault will be liquidated on that day. Have the Goblins move everything into your vault until Hadrian discovers who he really is. You might lose the boy that day after you finish your task. If you know what is good for you, on his birthday before he goes, be honest with him. You can do this by allowing him to see the memories that you have taken today. Also, take the memory your reasoning why you did this before going to Gringotts. That money from the Lestrange vault belongs to Hadrian. Write a letter to yourself that day. Make sure you get Hadrian to open a vault of his own that day. In a couple of months, transfer all that you received from the Lestrange vault to Hadrian's vault.

Sincerely,

Yourself

P.S. Burn this after writing the next letter. This box is charmed to be only be able to be seen by you.

**Meanwhile**

Fate peered down at the scene the being just saw. It decided then and there to make Hadrian forgive the woman when he discovered his heritage because without her, he would never be the Uniter of Nations. The woman also made the second coming of the Dark Lord much easier on everyone since few Death Earers escaped that day. The strings that Fate loved to play with bent even more that day as she came to more decisions especially some that involved a certain Amaryllis Potter.

**A/N: Wooo took me forever to write this one. My laptop broke and since I finally now have another computer to write on. Contemplating writing a story about the Girl who Lived (Fem! Harry) by the name of Amaryllis Potter (which would be an AU not in this universe) I see them all the time, but the writers never finish them blah. Reviews please! I can handle whatever you throw at me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP!**


End file.
